This invention relates to a pedaling exercise device which has an upright structure that allows the user to perform pedaling routines while in a standing position. This features allows for a more overall lower body workout than provided by more conventional lower body exercise devices such as cycles, treadmills, stair-steppers, and skiing or gliding machines.
As may be seen, there already exist many variations of lower body exercise devices. While these offer a relatively good exercise, they all appear to be one dimensional. Most types of cycling products utilize a seat means, and those which do allow for pedaling in a standing position are not very easy to operate due to difficulties with the user keeping good balance. Current stair-stepper exercise devices and gliding or skiing devices allow for very little rotary motion in the hip and stomach area. The stair-steppers allow for only upward and downward motion in the user, while gliding or skiing devices allows only for backward and forward motion in the user. Treadmills do provide for rotary motion in the hips and stomach, but forces act against the user only as the user steps on the treadmill base. This new exercise device provides a force against the user during upward, downward, backward, and forward leg motion, and therefore also much more rotary motion in the hip and stomach area. Given the fact that there are a vast number of exercise devices, in particular pedaling type devices, it has come as a surprise that no one has effectively designed a cycling device which may be easily operated from a standing position. The standing position provides a greater overall lower body workout than other pedaling type products.